Ainda no Futuro
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' C-Cas... – a voz saiu rouca. – Eu... Eu estou fazendo você me trair comigo mesmo, isso não é errado ? ' - Past!Dean&Future!Cas, eu avisei U.U


**Ainda no Futuro**

Dean subiu a escada da cabana do anjo. Chuck tinha lhe dito onde era e a única coisa que queria era que Castiel o mandasse de volta para seu ano. Não queria ficar ali, não era seu lugar.

Esgueirou-se sorrateiramente para perto da porta e afastou um pouco a cortina de miçangas a fim de ouvir o que o moreno falava.

_... Cada uma é um fragmento da percepção total. Apenas um compartimento no olho de mariposa da mente grupal. Só que a chave para essa percepção total e compartilhada é... Ãh... Surpreendentemente física... – Dean finalmente entrou e Castiel fez uma pausa ao vê-lo. – Com licença, moças. Acho que tenho que falar com nosso destemido líder por um minuto. Por que não vão se lavar para a orgia? – perguntou encarando cada uma delas, até as moças sumirem para dentro de um quarto. – São todas lindas... – completou ele e Dean simplesmente não pode evitar a pontada de ciúme que brotou em seu peito.

O loiro ficou confuso, viu Castiel levantar, tencionando e relaxando os músculos enquanto se espreguiçava.

_Você é o que agora? – perguntou não contendo a irritação na voz. – Um hippie?

_Achei que tinha parado de querer me rotular. – retrucou o outro finalmente olhando para trás e o encarando.

_Precisamos conversar. – disse o loiro, mas logo foi cortado pelo outro.

_Wow! Que estranho! – disse ele olhando para Dean atentamente.

_O quê? – perguntou, pensando que talvez Castiel estivesse tendo um chamado ou algo do tipo.

_Você! – respondeu olhando desconfiado para o loiro. – Você não é você, não hoje pelo menos. – explicou-se melhor.

_Não! É! – retrucou o outro confuso, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. – É! Exato! – disse por fim.

_De que ano você é? – perguntou.

_2009.

Castiel teve vontade de dizer 'Bons tempos', mas ao invés disso perguntou:

_Quem fez isso com você? O Zacariah?

_Foi. – respondeu simplesmente.

_Interessante. – disse colocando um dos dedos no queixo, talvez depois de ver como o mundo ficou Dean resolvesse dizer sim a Michael, e era com isso que Zacariah contava, pensou Castiel com seu raciocínio rápido.

_Ah é, deveras fascinante! – retrucou o outro com sarcasmo, tirando o moreno de seus pensamentos e conclusões. – Bom... Porque não me coloca em suas asas de anjo e me leva de volta pro meu lugar na linha do tempo?

Castiel começou a sacudir os ombros em uma mini crise de risos, para depois rir escandaloso até enfim poder responder ao outro que lhe olhava contrariado.

_Olha, bem que eu queria colocar... – riu mais um pouco antes de continuar. – As minhas asas de anjo, mas... Me desculpe não dá. – riu, agora, balançando a cabeça. – Asas...

_O que foi ta chapado? – ouviu o outro perguntar, e por Deus, não se lembrava mais que Dean era tão... Dean.

Castiel sentia tanta falta daquele olhar que agora via no rosto a sua frente. Riu encantado, pois o Dean do futuro, o 'seu' Dean, não tinha mais aquele brilho nas íris verdes, Castiel desejou que ele pudesse voltar a ser como antes.

_Geralmente, sim. – respondeu, mas agora sua voz não tinha mais o som esganiçado da risada, pelo contrário vinha repleta de amargura e tristeza.

_O que aconteceu contigo? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

_A vida. – respondeu dando de ombros, não queria falar mais nada, a vontade de conversar com o Dean do passado estava se esvaindo.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, e Dean por um momento pensou que talvez o Castiel que amava ainda estava ali dentro, perdido em algum lugar.

_O Dean chegou. – o ex-anjo disse de repente.

Acompanhou o loiro até a varanda e viu o 'seu' Dean descer do carro, viu ele jogar uma lata de cerveja para um dos caçadores e abrir outra, inclinou-se na direção dele, parecia estar comemorando mais uma caçada bem sucedida, mas Castiel sabia que não.

Não se surpreendeu quando Dean sacou a arma, mirando na cabeça do companheiro, Castiel não gritou como o Dean do passado fez.

_Hey! Hey! Cuidado!

Castiel apenas olhou pra baixo, escutando o som do tiro ecoar pelo acampamento, só levantou a cabeça quando a voz do 'seu' Dean se fez ouvir tentando acalmar os vários caçadores que olhavam assustados para o clone do loiro.

_Droga! – xingou baixinho. – Não vou mentir pra vocês, eu e ele... É uma situação meio confusa, - Castiel viu o olhar do Dean do passado em si e tentou lhe passar confiança enquanto o outro Dean continuava a falar. – mas acreditem quando precisarem de alguma coisa vão saber, até lá todo mundo tem trabalho.

Mesmo após tanto tempo Castiel ainda sentia os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiar sempre que ouvia aquela voz rouca e autoritária.

_Entra aí. – o ouviu dizer enquanto empurrava sua cópia para dentro da cabana do moreno. – Os dois. – ele completou quando Castiel fez menção de deixá-los sozinho.

Entraram os três, mas apenas Castiel se sentou.

_O que foi isso? – ouviu o mais novo perguntar.

_O que foi o que? – o outro retrucou. – Esse é o meu ano, você não tem que dar opinião nenhuma. – disse autoritário. – Cuide dele, Castiel, eu já volto. – e saiu porta afora.

_Que filho da... – Dean se controlou para não xingar a si mesmo, mas a sua vontade era de ir lá e estragar o rosto bonito que tinha. – Eu sou um...

_Dá um desconto pra ele... – disse o ex-anjo. – quero dizer, pra você. – corrigiu-se. – É o terceiro caçador essa semana, e as áreas infectadas pelo vírus Croatoan só aumentam.

Ouviu o outro retrucar em um muxoxo, mas de repente a voz dele ecoou séria pelo lugar.

_Cas? – olhou para os olhos verdes brilhantes, esperando ele continuar. – Por que eu mudei tanto?

_Eu não sei. – respondeu com sinceridade. – Mas, pode perguntar o que quer Dean.

O outro pareceu desconfortável.

_Você parece me conhecer bem... – disse tentando desviar a atenção do moreno.

_Eu sou o seu anjo, Dean, ou pelo menos era, quando eu tinha asas. Quem poderia te conhecer melhor? – perguntou ele. – E então? A sua pergunta? – e levantou as sobrancelhas esperando ele tomar coragem.

_Eu e você... Quero dizer, o outro eu... Sabe? Nós... – ele suspirou antes de falar. – Nós ainda nos amamos, Cas?

Castiel sorriu e pegou em sua mão, puxou Dean para o sofá e sentaram um de frente para o outro.

_Sim, Dean. – confirmou. – Ainda nos amamos, e mais do que antes.

_Pelo menos eu não sou tão burro a ponto de te deixar ir embora

Castiel ficou em silencio por um instante antes de comentar.

_Teve uma vez que você queria que eu fosse.

_Como? – ele tinha os olhos arregalados.

_Você me pediu pra ir quando todos os anjos estavam deixando a Terra. – respondeu. – Disse que era melhor pra mim, melhor do que ficar aqui.

_E por que você não foi? – perguntou, pela primeira vez aprovando o Dean do futuro.

Castiel sorriu bobamente.

_Eu pensei que fosse óbvio. – disse. – Eu te amo, nada que aconteça pode me afastar de você.

Dean piscou os olhos marejados.

_Eu machuco você, Cas?

_Não, Dean, nunca. – respondeu passando um dos dedos pela lágrima que começou a escorrer pela face do outro.

_Eu não quero machucar você, Cas.

_Não vai me machucar, Dean. Não vai. – abraçou o outro, sentindo aquele homem forte por quem se apaixonara soluçar como uma criança.

_Mas, eu saio com outras mulheres aqui, e você também... – disse. – Por que a gente faz isso? Por que a gente não fica junto? Só nós dois?

O ex-anjo acariciou de leve a face sardenta e depois respondeu.

_É tudo muito complexo, Dean. – e o caçador teve vontade rir ao ouvi-lo dizer essas palavras. – Tem alguns caçadores aqui que não aceitariam ter um líder que dorme com outro homem, e eles não tem nenhuma chance de vencer isso aqui sem você, sabe, – disse tentando se fazer entender e ainda assim perdendo-se nas palavras. – o outro você. Ele faz isso apenas para manter as aparências, assim como eu também, afinal eles já não aceitam um homem com outro homem, imagina então um anjo com um homem! – disse frisando a palavra.

_Mas isso não te deixa chateado?

Castiel sorriu triste.

_Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não, mas a mesma dor que eu sinto ele sente também. O que me conforta é que toda vez que a gente faz amor ele diz o quanto me ama, e eu sei que com elas não é amor, é apenas prazer carnal, assim como eu sinto com as mulheres que vem aqui. – Dean enrubesceu.

_Eu não gosto disso. – disse. – Eu quero que você fique apenas comigo.

_Então você já contou? – Castiel sorria.

_Ainda não... – respondeu levantando o rosto para olhá-lo direito. – Eu estava com medo, e agora, depois de ver no que eu me tornei, eu tenho mais medo ainda de dizer pra você que eu te amo.

Castiel sorriu.

_Mas eu to esperando você me dizer, Dean. – retrucou. – Eu tenho tanto medo quanto você. – e riu, os olhos brilhando enquanto se lembrava de algo. – Eu me lembro de ficar te olhando enquanto você dorme, eu sempre dizia que te amava quando você não podia me escutar.

_Você dizia? – viu o outro concordar.

Agarrou-se a ele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_Eu prometo pra você que eu vou te contar assim que eu conseguir voltar.

Castiel sorriu.

_Acho bom mesmo. – brincou.

_Mas que porra é essa? – os dois soltaram-se quando a voz soou interrompendo a conversa deles. – Castiel, o que esta acontecendo aqui?

_Não tem nada acontecendo aqui, Dean. – retrucou se levantando. – Eu só estou conversando com... Você. – disse por fim apontando para o outro que ainda estava no sofá.

_A gente precisa conversar. – disse o loiro do passado, Castiel olhou para o mais novo que se levantava do sofá. – A sós. Cas será que você...

_É claro. – disse antes de deixá-los.

Dean ficou olhando o ex-anjo sair.

_Hey, eu estou aqui. – disse irritado. – Pare de olhar pro meu Cas!

Dean do passado olhou pra sua própria imagem com os olhos arregalados, estava surpreso, aquela frase do outro era totalmente infantil, o que mostrava que talvez ele não tivesse mudado tanto quanto pensava.

_Diz logo, o que você queria falar comigo! – disse tentando disfarçar o ciúme que sentiu quando viu a si mesmo olhando para o ex-anjo.

_Eu quero saber se a gente ama o Castiel de verdade. – disse direto. – Eu quero dizer... Sabe eu... – parou de falar quando ouviu a risada cheia de amargura do outro.

_Você ainda não falou com ele não é?

_Não. – respondeu.

_Isso é bom. – disse fechando os olhos e massageando as têmporas. – Não conte.

_Como?

_Não conte para Castiel como a gente se sente.

_Mas ele disse que está esperando...

_O deixe esperar. – disse o mais velho com amargura. – Deixe que ele pense que a gente não gosta dele, e então quando o mundo estiver acabando ele vai embora.

_Por quê?

_Porque eu sei como ele se sente. – disse afundando no sofá. – Ele sente falta de ser um anjo, você acha que ele gosta de ser humano? Nós não podemos ficar juntos, apenas escondidos, é como se vivêssemos sem a nossa metade porque eu não posso tocá-lo como eu quero, eu não posso andar de mãos dadas com ele. – disse pegando uma garrafa de cerveja que estava em cima do encosto do sofá. – A gente não é completamente feliz.

_Por que você acha isso?

O outro Dean riu com escárnio, e respondeu depois de beber um pouco do conteúdo da garrafa.

_Porque o mundo acabou. Nós dois somos uma pessoa quebrada e horrível, nós nos tornamos os monstros, e quer saber? A única vez em que não nos sentimos mal é quando estamos com o Cas, e quer saber do que mais? A gente se sente mal por isso também, porque ele escolheu ficar aqui por nossa causa, ou por minha causa, isso não vem ao caso, o fato é que ele devia ter ido com os irmãos dele. Pelo menos ele deveria ficar bem.

_Eu não sei se ele ia ficar bem sem a gente. – disse.

_Hm, eu devia saber. – retrucou. – Eu era metido demais, achando que tudo se resolveria, que eu podia mudar o mundo. Aceite uma coisa, nós não podemos mudar nada.

_Podemos se tivermos coragem o suficiente para lutar contra os próprios medos.

_Quer um conselho?

_De mim mesmo? – viu o outro girar os olhos.

_Assim que você voltar... – começou ele ignorando outro. – Chame Zacariah, diga sim ao Michael e esqueça o que sente pelo Cas, não conte a ele, pois assim apenas a gente vai sair machucado, mais ninguém, essa é a única maneira de não machucarmos o Cas também.

_E se eu não fizer isso? – perguntou teimoso

_Bem... – disse se levantando e indo para a porta. – Então esteja preparado, porque você não vai gostar do que vai se tornar.

E pela primeira vez na vida Dean pensou que ouvir a si mesmo era uma boa opção. Se dissesse sim, Castiel continuaria sendo um anjo e não precisaria morrer ali com eles.

_Nem pense nisso! – foi o que Castiel disse e Dean engoliu em seco ao ver aquelas íris tão azuis marejadas daquele jeito.

_Cas!

_Você me prometeu. – disse ele agarrando o colarinho do mais alto. – Você precisa contar pra mim, Dean.

_Mas... Ele está certo, Cas! – disse apontando para o seu 'eu' mais velho que tinha saído a alguns minutos da cabana. – Pela primeira vez na vida eu estou certo. Eu não posso carregar essa culpa, quando seus irmãos forem embora, você vai com eles.

_Por favor, Dean. – implorou, mas a determinação nos olhos verdes demonstrava que ele não mudaria de ideia.

_Não, Cas. Desculpe.

Castiel baixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios com força.

_Por que, Dean? – perguntou.

_Porque eu na aguentaria viver em um mundo onde você está constantemente não sendo... Você. – disse. – Eu prefiro te perder do que te ter ao meu lado desse modo, sabendo que você não está feliz.

_Eu estou feliz, Dean! – disse agarrando a gola da camisa dele. – Será que nenhum de vocês dois conseguem ver? Eu estou aqui porque eu quis, porque dentre todos os lugares infinitos que existem fora desse universo, o único em que eu quero estar é aqui. – e suspirou, as lágrimas descendo de seus olhos. – Com você, é o que eu quero. Ficar com você.

Dean mordeu os lábios.

_Eu não posso, Cas. – disse por fim. – Eu não posso fazer isso com você.

_Você pode sim, Dean. Eu quero que você faça isso. – e colou os lábios nos dele.

Até tentou lutar contra o moreno, mas depois que o outro meteu a língua dentro de sua boca, beijando-o daquele modo tão... Tão envolvente, Dean mandou o mundo pra puta que pariu e não se importou se por acaso o Dean do futuro quebrasse sua cara depois.

Não saberia dizer quando, mas suas mãos encontraram o caminho das costas do outro, puxou a camisa para cima expondo a pele branca e macia. Castiel gemeu longamente ao sentir os dedos firmes do outro apertar seu quadril.

_Cas... – disse enquanto o moreno se concentrava em chupar e morder-lhe o pescoço. – Cas... – chamou mais uma vez, finalmente conseguindo a atenção dele.

_O que foi Dean? – perguntou com os olhos semicerrados e os lábios vermelhos.

_O Dean... Quero dizer, eu... Posso aparecer a qualquer momento Cas...

_Shhiii. – e colocou dois dedos em frente aos lábios do outro. – Você não vai.

_Como sabe?

Castiel sorriu minimamente, olhando com paixão para os lábios de Dean, enquanto enroscava os braços no pescoço dele.

_Eu ainda sou o seu anjo, Dean. – e então encolheu os ombros, sorrindo ainda mais. – Mesmo que eu tenha perdido as minhas 'asas'.

Dean colocou as mãos no rosto dele, beijou-lhe as bochechas e a ponta do nariz, então roçou os lábios nos seus, de leve, uma caricia quase inexistente.

_Eu não me importo com as suas asas, Cas...

Só então beijou-lhe os lábios, com vontade, colando o corpo no do anjo, forçando-o de encontro a parede da cabana.

_Va-mos... – e ofegou, sentindo-o morder seu pescoço. – Vamos para... O quarto... Lá tem... Uma cama.

Dean sorriu, enquanto o pegava no colo.

_Ah... – e olhou para ele, vendo o anjo sorrir. – Onde é...?

_Depois do corredor, Dean. – e apontou para a direção.

_Certo.

Passou pelo corredor e entrou no cômodo que tinha uma cortina de miçangas.

_Eu gosto da decoração, – disse. – tem muito a ver com você.

Castiel sorriu, vendo o loiro se aproximar da cama e colocá-lo lá.

_Precisava ver a de antes.

Dean sorriu balançando a cabeça enquanto sentava ao lado do moreno, pegou nas mãos dele, acariciando-as, sentindo como era bom ter Castiel ao seu lado daquele modo.

_Parece uma ilusão... Estar aqui... Com você... Assim. – Dean sorriu, baixando os olhos enquanto falava. – É como um sonho... E eu não quero acordar. – então olhou para ele, os olhos verdes perdendo-se nos do outro.

_Não é um sonho, Dean. – e o beijou, enroscando a língua na dele enquanto sentava no colo do loiro. – Estamos aqui... Os dois. – e voltou a beijá-lo.

Dean sentiu o moreno deitar-se sobre si, espalhando beijos e mordidas por seu pescoço e peito, sentiu as mãos frias e longas puxarem sua camisa para cima tirando-a antes de deitá-lo no colchão macio.

O loiro engoliu em seco, era a primeira vez que ficava nervoso daquele modo.

_Onde conseguiu essa cama Cas? – perguntou, tentando se acalmar, o que parecia impossível.

Castiel sorriu para ele, parando com os beijos e sentando-se direito em cima do corpo do loiro.

_Dean... Ou melhor, você conseguiu pra mim. – disse sorrindo passando as unhas curtas pelo peitoral pelado do outro. – Você... Quer mesmo falar da... Cama?

_C-Cas... – a voz saiu rouca. – Eu... Eu estou fazendo você me trair comigo mesmo, isso não é errado?

Castiel riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça devagar.

_Ah, Dean. – e ajeitou-se melhor em cima ele, sentindo o quanto o loiro estava 'animado'. – Não importa de que tempo, - e colocou a mão em cima do peito do outro, sob o coração. – ainda é você não é?

Dean fechou os olhos, sentindo as mãos de Castiel passearem por seu corpo, acariciando seu tórax, desenhando formas em sua pele.

_S-Sim... Sou eu. – e puxou-o para si, as mãos espalmadas nas costas brancas, segurando-o com sofreguidão.

Enquanto se beijavam, Castiel sentiu Dean puxar seu zíper para baixo, enfiando a mão por dentro da calça, sentindo o quanto o ex-anjo também estava excitado.

_Animadinho hein, Cas?! – e deu um sorriso maroto, mudando a posição e ficando por cima do anjo, entre as pernas esguias.

_Dean... – ofegou, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás, empurrando a cabeça do loiro para baixo, sugestivamente em direção ao seu sexo coberto.

_E apressadinho também... – sussurrou, logo ouvindo o outro rir baixinho.

_Vai logo, Dean...

O loiro sorriu, a mão ainda dentro da calça do outro. Puxou o pano para baixo, revelando a nudez do moreno. Beijou-lhe o umbigo, arranhando a parte de trás das coxas, descendo devagar até a virilha, beijando-o antes de finalmente começar a chupar-lhe.

Castiel gemeu longamente, ofegou e com voz rouca suplicou pra que ele não parasse.

_Mais...

Dean continuou, acariciando a pele dele com as mãos, apertando a carne com força, o desejo tomando conta de cada parte do seu corpo, estava latejando e sabia que não agüentaria muito mais.

_Cas... – ofegou.

O ex-anjo puxou-o para cima, beijando seus lábios com fervor.

_Vem Dean... – abriu mais as pernas, fazendo o loiro se aconchegar entre elas. – Deixe-me tirar essa calça. – as pernas de Dean aparecendo à medida que o moreno abaixava o pano.

O caçador não podia acreditar, ele e Castiel estavam pelados, em uma cama, prestes a fazer amor, assim como em seus sonhos.

_Cas...

_Não é um dos seus sonhos, Dean... Acredite. – e o beijou de volta.

As mãos passearam pelo tronco bem talhado, Castiel virou-se de novo, deixando Dean por baixo, assim como na primeira vez.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço, desceu as unhas pela lateral do corpo dele, colocou dois dedos na própria boca, lambendo-os e chupando-os sob os olhares atentos do loiro.

_Hmmn. – e se contorceu em cima dele, os dedos entrando naquele lugar tão intimo de seu corpo.

Dean tinha os olhos cravados no rosto do moreno, a boca entreaberta enquanto o via se foder com os próprios dedos.

_Cas...

E então o moreno espalmou as mãos em seu peito, desceu devagar por seu pênis, o canal esmagando seu sexo.

_Ah, Cas...! – as mãos foram parar nas nádegas brancas, apertando-as com tanta força que ficou a marca de seus dedos. – Cas...!

_D-Dean... – disse rouco, forçando-se mais para baixo, fazendo-o entrar inteiro. – Ah, De-an...

O loiro engoliu em seco, queria por tudo no mundo se mexer, fazer Castiel gemer e gritar seu nome repetidas e incessantes vezes, mas controlou-se, sabia que deveria ser doloroso para o anjo.

Não demorou para Castiel começar a subir e descer por ele, vagarosamente, torturando Dean com os movimentos do quadril, gemendo e arranhando o peito dele.

_De-an... Awwnnn... Dea... Auuunn... – e começou a mover-se mais rápido, ofegando e mordendo os lábios. – Isso... Aiiinnn... Assim... Oh!

O caçador agarrou-se ao quadril do ex-anjo, puxando para baixo com força, entrando nele com vontade, querendo enterrar-se naquele corpo macio e gostoso que o abrigava tão bem.

_Cas... Oh meu Deus! Cas...! – e gozou, os lábios de Castiel colado nos seus, sussurrando seu nome baixinho, puxando seu cabelo enquanto o moreno também se derramava, o orgasmo fazendo seu corpo tremer.

Demorou alguns minutos antes de Castiel finalmente levantar-se de cima de Dean, deitando-se com cuidado ao lado dele, fazendo uma careta assim que conseguiu ajeitar-se direito.

_Eu te machuquei? Desculpe eu não...

Castiel o calou com um beijo, logo sorrindo.

_Você foi ótimo, Dean. Sério... Tudo bem. – e beijou-o mais uma vez.

_Eu acho melhor eu... Sabe... Por causa do... Ahh... – coçou a cabeça loira. – Por causa de mim mesmo... Quero dizer... Do outro eu. – e levantou-se pegando a calça que estava no chão.

_Agora que... Bem... Depois... Quando você voltar... Vai contar para mim Dean? – e em seus olhos o brilho parecia ter voltado.

Dean terminou de colocar a calça, mordeu os lábios enquanto se abaixava para pegar a camisa e a jaqueta, terminou de se vestir e olhou para o anjo.

_Sim, Cas. – respondeu apenas. – Eu não teria como te afastar depois de...

_Depois do que?

_Depois de descobrir que não vivo sem você. – disse sincero e então saiu do quarto.

Castiel sorriu, fechando os olhos enquanto sussurrava para si mesmo:

_Ele vai me contar...

* * *

**N/a:** Sim é uma Past!Dean&Future!Cas, mas é que depois que fiz a primeira... Bom, digamos que eu viciei no casal, o negócio mesmo é a imaginação que às vezes não ajuda, mas né, eu tento. Já falei que estou surtada neles ultimamente? Pois é, eu tô U.U


End file.
